Not Too Young
by argentenipinkini
Summary: This is about Ginny and Draco. Draco wants Ginny, but he just wants to use her, and Ginny wants nothing to do with him. Song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.  
  
Not Too Young  
  
~  
  
~Oh, oh, oh  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~  
  
Ginny Weasley was walking fast down one of the hallways trying to get to her next class without dropping any of her books and being late. As she turned the corner, her fears were confirmed. She crashed into a large masculine body, and her books flew everywhere around her. When she looked up to see whom she had bumped into, Draco Malfoy stared down out her, an evil look in his eyes that frightened her a bit. But she would not let him see that she was afraid. She was strong.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," said Malfoy. He bent down on his knees like she did and started to pick up books with her.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." He handed her a couple of books, and noticing that her bag had ripped as well, took out his wand, pointed it at the bag and said, "Reparo." Instantly, the bag was fixed, and she carefully put her books back in. When all of her books were back in her bag, she stood up, and Malfoy followed suit. She looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said cautiously. Something was up. She could tell. Draco Malfoy did not just go up to people, especially a Weasley and someone younger than him, and help them when they fell.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat out at him.  
  
"Ooh, ouch. I was just being a gentleman. No need to get all rallied up," he responded.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" she said with fake sweetness in her voice.  
  
"Then be a gentleman, please, and let me go." He walked up so closed to her, that she had to immediately take a few steps backwards. Her back was against the wall and his hand was on it, near the side of her head.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Don't you want to spend this period with me, Ginny? We could have lots of fun, you know."  
  
"No, I don't know, and I don't want to know!" She squirmed as he brought his body closer to hers.  
  
"Please let me go!" she cried again. She tried to look behind him and was horrified to see that the hallway was empty except for the two of them, leaned up against the wall.  
  
He ignored her and brought his face down on hers. His lips went over hers fiercely, not gently at all. She gasped when he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and he grinned wickedly when she did so.  
  
Finally, she was able to move her head to the side, stopping the nasty kiss. All she wanted to do at the moment was get away from him and wash her mouth out. It was just disgusting for her to think about it. Kissing Draco Malfoy. Even if he was hot. He was a horrible person.  
  
Luckily, he was so shocked that she had actually pulled away from him, that she had enough time to duck under him, and scurry down the hall. The last thing she heard was Malfoy's angry voice.  
  
"I'll have you, Weasley! You're going to be mine!"  
  
~You looked at my face  
  
Thought you could get me  
  
Better look twice, it won't be that easy  
  
Think it's because you're a little older  
  
All you'll get from me is my cold shoulder~  
  
~You shouldn't judge someone by what you see  
  
You may be wrong, like you were about me~  
  
CHORUS  
  
~I'm not too young to know the right things to do  
  
And one of those things, is not to fall for you  
  
Too bad I don't want no play  
  
Did you hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away~  
  
"So, did you get the little Weasley to kiss you back?" asked Crabbe later that day at the Slytherin dining table.  
  
"Of course she kissed me back," Malfoy bluffed. "Who wouldn't ?" he asked arrogantly.  
  
"Hmm, is she any good?" Goyle wondered.  
  
"Oh, yes. She's definitely going to be fun," Draco replied, that evil smirk returning to his face.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just grinned wickedly, too and finished eating their food.  
  
The next day, Malfoy was walking down the hall again, getting angrier and angrier as he remembered the days before events.  
  
"How dare she run away from me!" he said loudly to himself. "I'll get her. I will. I'll make her want me."  
  
~Didn't work out the way that you planned  
  
Brag to your friends, said you were "the man"  
  
Now whatcha gonna do, since your plan is blown?  
  
Couldn't get this little girl,  
  
Now you're crying all alone~  
  
~Too bad you judged me  
  
By first sight  
  
It's too late now,  
  
So kiss this chance good night~  
  
The day before:  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Hermione Granger to her best female friend. "He actually kissed you?" Ginny nodded, trying to stop herself form crying.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said soothingly and wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"I'm so sorry. That slimy git." she exclaimed. "How dare he!" Ginny just sniffled and told Hermione the whole story.  
  
"And then I just ran down the hall to Herbology. I barely made it. I was so relieved to get away from him. It was really scary," she confessed. Hermione nodded and hugged her again.  
  
"Are you going to tell Ron?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, he'll just beat Malfoy up..." she trailed off, considering what she just said. Hermione caught the look in her eyes and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't usually think violence is the way to handle things, but I wouldn't mind punching Malfoy myself, and this gives me a good reason to." She grinned. Then she re-stated her thought.  
  
"What I mean is, Ron and Harry would surely kick his ass. And we could be there to watch." She smirked. Ginny wiped at the invisible tears that were threatening to come out from her eyes and then smirked, too.  
  
"Yes, that would definitely make me feel better."  
  
CHORUS  
  
~I'm not too young to know the right things to do  
  
And one of those things, is not to fall for you  
  
Too bad I don't want no play  
  
Did you hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away~  
  
~You say you want me  
  
When you don't really know who I am  
  
(I don't wanna play no games)  
  
So catch me if you can~  
  
Back to the next day:  
  
Hermione walked with Ginny to as many of her classes as she could, but when the time came that she needed to go to Muggle Studies, they had to go their separate ways.  
  
Malfoy had been observing both of the girls the whole day, and when he finally saw Hermione leave Ginny, he smirked and started for her. She would regret running away from him. He would make her see that she really, deep down, wanted him.  
  
What Malfoy didn't know, was that Hermione and Ginny had explained the situation the Harry and Ron, and that they were going to be taking Ginny's place at that very moment.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," Draco said as he approached her.  
  
"Malfoy," she said coldly. He grinned when she said his name.  
  
"I wanted to discuss yesterdays events."  
  
"Well, I don't. I want top forget it ever happened."  
  
"Ow, I'm hurt. Are you sure, Ginny?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" she yelled, looking around. Where are Harry and Ron? she thought.  
  
"Expecting someone?" Malfoy asked. Ginny ignored him. He continued.  
  
"Listen, Ginny, I've been thinking," he stepped closer to her. As an instinct, she took a step backwards. Soon, just like yesterday, he had her pinned up against the wall.  
  
"I really like you."  
  
"You don't even know me," she angrily.  
  
"Oh, but I will," he said evilly. He leaned down, as if he was going to kiss her again and her eyes widened in fear. Fortunately for her, before he could, he was pulled off of her and fell to the floor. She looked up into the faces of her older brother and Harry Potter. She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Malfoy quickly got up, and was about to pull out his wand, when he saw that Harry, Ron and Ginny each had their wands out, and that they were pointed at him.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," he tried to assure them while wiping at his clothes.  
  
"Oh, sure. Like we're going to believe that, you piece of shit," said Harry. Malfoy was about to say something, but he was distracted when a fist came smashing into his face. Ron hadn't been able to control himself any longer.  
  
"You bastard!" cried Malfoy, his hands covering his nose. It was obviously broken. Ron was about to punch him again, but Harry grabbed his robes and pulled him away. Ron just glared at Malfoy and then took Ginny's arm, and the three of them walked away without looking back at him once. Thankfully, there were no teachers in sight. Malfoy walked in the opposite direction, holding his nose.  
  
~La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la~  
  
~Didn't work out the way that you planned  
  
Brag to you friends, said you were "the man"  
  
Now whatcha gonna do, since your plan is blown?  
  
Couldn't get this little girl, couldn't get this little girl,  
  
Now you're crying all alone~  
  
CHORUS  
  
~I'm not too young to know the right things to do  
  
And one of those things, is not to fall for you  
  
Too bad I don't want no play  
  
Did you hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away~  
  
~I'm not too young to know the right things to do  
  
And one of those things, is not to fall for you  
  
Boy I don't want no play  
  
Did you hear me say?  
  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
  
So please just go away~  
  
FIN!  
  
~Danielle ~ 


End file.
